Path of Water
by Aria Snow
Summary: BlueBird is a young to-be of the Water Tribe alongside her brother, Heron Wing. For seasons the tribes and clans have been at war with no hope in sight. If only the Avatar would return to help end the chaos. But one day while hunting the littermates come across a discovery in a glacier that will change everything in the form of a young Air Tribe to-be named Shadow...just who is he?


A/N: Just a quick allegiance here to help you guys out then onto the first chapter yes?

...

 **Tribe of Freezing Water**

Chief  
Frigid Fang: Brown and white tabby tom with scruffy fur.[Southern Water Tribe]  
Lark's Call: Fluffy black tom with white dappled pelt. Father to Swan's Feather[Northern Water Tribe]

Healer  
Rainswept Ice: Elderly white she-cat with grey muzzle and paws; old friend of Grey Whisker.

Ice Guards  
Frost Breath: Old silver ticked tom with a scruffy tail and small ears. Master waterbender and skilled fighter.

Prickley Nut: Dark brown tabby tom.; very arrogant and fond of Swan's feather.

Prey-hunters  
Swan's Feather: Beautiful fluffy albino with fur that shines like the moon; daughter of Lark's call and Hushed Breeze.

Hushed Breeze: Pretty silver tabby she-cat with a feather-like tail; Mate to Lark's Call.

Leaping Fish: Scruffy brown ticked tabby tom with white belly; friends with Frigid Fang.

To-bes  
Heron Wing: Scruffy black and white tom; son of Frigid Fang.

Bluebird's Song: Beautiful fluffy blue tortie she-cat; daughter of Frigid Fang.

Elders  
Grey Whisker: Elderly grey she-cat with very long, thick fur; grandmother to Bluebird's Song and Heron Wing.

 **EarthClan**

Leader  
Smallstar: Lean and slender black tabby tom.

Deputy  
Mudfoot: White and brown tom with dark brown fore paws and tail; Was kithood friends with Shadow.

Medicine Cat  
Unknown

Warriors  
Haywhisker: Golden tabby tom; guard at Stone Hill gate.

Stoneclaw: Dilute calico tom; one of the warriors training the younger warriors.

Cabbageleaf: Dusty brown tom with white muzzle and ear tips.

Greythroat: Aging black smoke tom; one of Mudfoot's patrol.

Lilacpool: Pretty lilac tabby with floppy ears; leader of the Dawnflower Patrol.

Boulderstripe: Scruffy black and brown tom with very long ears; was caught earthbending and imprisioned.

Blackear: Brown tom with black ears and long tail; father of Boulderstripe.

Mintbreeze: Pale yellow tabby she-cat with a greying muzzle; mother of Boulderstripe.

Apprentices  
Nightpaw: black persian she-cat. Is a rebel with Smokepaw.

Smokepaw: Dark grey, almost black tom with a stubby tail. Leads a bunch of apprentices against to mess with FireClan.

Swiftpaw: Skinny pale tabby tom; friend of Smokepaw.

Tinypaw: Large black tuxedo tom with unusually small claws; friend of Smokepaw.

Pebblepaw: Petite calico she-cat and newly apprenticed; the gang meet her at a volcano valley camp.

Elders  
Quickheart: Blue-grey tom with white tipped tail; looks after the island the Dawnflower Patrol calls home.

Rabbittail: Old, greying black tom with a short stubby tail; asks for Shadow's help.

 **FireClan**

Leader  
Hawkstar: Dark oriental tabby tom with copper eyes.

Deputy  
Darkclaw: Dark orential ginger ticked tabby tom with short temper; tries catching Shadow countess times but fails.

Medicine Cat  
Stormstripe: Old grey spotted tabby tom; protects the MoonCave on Fire Isle with some of the elders.[Apprentice: Scorchback]

Apprentices  
Scorchback: Dark red tabby tom with white patches; a warrior turned medicine cat, he grew up on tales of when their medicine cat was loyal only to the ancients and the Avatar.

Elders  
Dustmask: Greying, large seal-point tom with very thick, long fur; kin to Hawkstar and young Wolfheart.

 **Tribe of Rushing Air**

Healer  
Teller of Howling Wind[Windteller]: A kind, aging white tom with golden eyes; parental figure to Shadow.

Council of Advisors  
Crow That Shrieks At Dusk[Crow]: Old, patchy chocolate-point tom; tends to be very cranky and demanding of Shadow.

Eagle's Call That Echoes Through Canyon[Eagle]: Large, slender spotted brown tabby tom; tries to send Shadow off to one of the tribe's camps.

To-bes  
Avatar Shadow of Soundless Fox[Shadow]: Lithe chocolate tortie tom with very distinct markings and a very long tail.

 **Outsiders**

Wolfheart: Handsome, young dark tabby orential tom with a vicious burn scar on right side of his face; nephew of Dustmask, son of Hawkstar, and former deputy of FireClan.

Minkwhisker: Dark furred tom with copper eyes; one of Wolfheart's group of rogues.

Sootface: Greying blue-point orenantial tom and master firebender; left FireClan due to not believing in their current morals of the leader; Teachs Shadow briefly.

Sproutwhisker: Scruffy silver shaded orintial tom; abandoned FireClan to join Sootface.

 _ **[More to come as we progress!]**_


End file.
